Business As Usual
by Lauretta92
Summary: Andy and Nick are back after 6 months of UC. Andy is determend to find a way to work things out with Sam, but is he willing to talk to her after she left without saying goodbye? Things get more complicated when Andy and Chloe Price, the new rookie that joined 15th, pull over an 17 year old girl for DUI, who happens to be someone that Sam knows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hi everybody,_

_I know I haven't posted something for over a year now. Things in my personal live weren't exactly great at the time and I had some decisions to make. I decided to quit my nursing school, because it wasn't my thing. Becoming a nurse wasn't challenging enough for me. So I decided to be a cop instead. I don't know how it works in others countries, but before being accepted in the Academy you have to past several tests before you can start. There has to be an job opening, so you could apply for it before you can go through all the tests. I am waiting for the vacancy to open. _

_Anyway, enough about me. After watching the Rookie Blue season 3 finale and hearing what Tassie had in mind for the next season, about Sam's family the write inside me couldn't wait to write a story. I hope you guys like it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. _

Snow slowly started to fall down on top of the city of Toronto. Andy McNally buttoned up her coat, while a shiver ran down her spine. The shiver wasn't just caused by the cold weather outside, but also by the nerves breakdown she was experiencing. She walked past the corner and saw a familiar brick building rising up in her field of vision. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the building of 15th division so clear in front of her. She knew the day would come that she had to come back to the force, that her work with the taskforce would be over. But coming back meant that she had a lot of explaining to do to her friends, but most importantly to Sam.

Sam… She sighed when thinking of the dark-haired, handsome man she dated almost 8 months ago. Every time he invaded her thoughts, she began to think back to the moment he declared his love for her. The moment she was holding a bomb in her gloved hands. The moment he covered her hands with his while still holding the grenade.

The questions that was keeping her occupied that last 6 months, beside her job, was: would he be mad? Would he take her back? Or did he moved on? She really hoped the latter wasn't the reality she was going to face inside that building. Maybe she hadn't moved her foot towards the building yet, because she was afraid. Afraid of what would be waiting for her inside. Afraid that he, the person causing all her fears and insecurities the rise to the surface, would have moved on and didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

Andy took a deep breath before she started to walk towards the door. A cold wind slowly had blown her worries away, before reaching for the door handle and walking inside the building. A lot of police officers were sitting behind an desk filing their paperwork from their nightshift. She walked across the bullpen straight to the locker room. She wasn't ready to face all of them, yet.

When she changed in her uniform and was in the middle of giving herself an mental pep talk, she felt her phone vibrating. She saw that she received an message from Nick.

_It is going to be fine, Andy. Stop hiding in the locker room and get your butt over to the parade room. You're going to be late, as usual. _

Andy smiled. He knew her to well. That was to be expected if you've just spend almost every day together for the last six months. She really began to care for Nick; he was her breakup buddy, but now he was not just that. He had become one of her best friends. During undercover they would talk at nights about Sam and Gail. They both felt a little guilty for leaving them without saying a word. During her talks with Nick she figured out that she still did care for Sam. Hell, she still loved him very deeply. They both made a deal with each other. When they would come back, they would fight for the one's they loved.

Andy looked on more time at the reflection of herself in the mirror, before leaving the locker room behind and started to walk towards the parade room. In the distance she saw some familiar faces. She saw Traci talking to Dov and Chris, before she caught her in sight. She walked over to her and hugged her best friends.

"We've missed you, Andy McNally", she said with a wide smile on her face. When Dov and Chris found out where Traci was walking to, they followed her.

"Good to have you back, Andy", Chris said before he pulled her into a hug. Dov nodded in agreement with what Chris said before he also pulled her into a hug.

"Not a lot has changed", Dov said before gesturing to the parade room. "We have a new cop, Marlo Cruz. She transferred from 10th division to here. And we have a new rookie Chloe Price. Man, she is a handful."

"Come on", Traci said, nodding her head to the room 10 feet away from them. "Parade starts any minute." Traci started to walk towards the room, while the rest of the rookies followed. Andy took one more breath before entering the room. Like she'd imagined the whole room was staring at her.

She looked across the room to find Nick sitting with a open seat next to him. When he saw her, he gave her an encouraging smile before waving his hand in the directing of the seat. Slowly she started to walk to the seat that had been saved for her. She could feel all the looks she'd been getting, but one of them stood out. A look she could feel miles away burning a whole inside her back.

She took her seat next to Nick before she had the courage to turn around and look directly in the dark eyes of Sam Swarek. Sam just looked at her with his beautiful eyes and… Well, she could continue to praise his awesome and sexy features, but that could occupy her the entire parade. When she finally stopped looking at his face, she noticed he wasn't in his regularly uniform, but in his street clothes. He was wearing his red shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly with the jeans that made his behind a work of the gods.

She turned around a little flushed for thinking these thoughts while sitting in a room, being started at by almost everyone present room. _Damn, _she thought to herself. _He looks perfect. Come on, McNally. Keep it together. _When she looked at the person next to her, she saw him smirking. She knew exactly what Nick was thinking right know. She return his smirk with a smile and a playful kick in his stomach.

That was the moment Frank Best started to walk in the room. He took his place behind the stand. "Good morning coppers of 15", Best started. "As you all have noticed, I am pleased to announce that Officer Collins and Officer McNally have returned to our division. They were part of Detective Callaghan's taskforce that took down one of Europe's most wanted arms dealers. He was on Interpol's watch list en flew to Canada. You've made our division proud."

Best smiled at them before the rest of the room applauded a moment for them. She smiled and felt her worries flow away in forgetfulness. Slowly and carefully she turned around to see what the reaction of Sam was. She was that he was also applauding for her. Maybe he wasn't so mad at her. Maybe she was overthinking it like usual.

"By the good work he delivered, Detective Callaghan got promoted. He will be leading his own taskforce from now on", Best continued. "So, the assignments of today. Epstein and Williams, Price and Peck, McNally and Shaw, Cruz and Collins. Serve, Protect and stay safe out there."

When everybody started to stand up walking towards the cruisers, she saw Sam walking towards the hallway. She squirmed herself past the officers in the parade room, hoping to talk to Sam for a moment.

"Sam", she said. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. She started to walk closer to him, so that the conversation could be a little bit more private than shooting in the bullpen.

"Hi", she said softly before smiling at him again. Hoping to get a smile in return, she was fairly disappointed. Sam just looked at her. She knew exactly what was happening; he was closing off again. He was putting up the strong, huge wall inside of him that was almost impossible to break.

"Ho- How are you doing?", she asked sheepish. "I see you became a Detective. That's nice, Sam."

He nodded. "Thanks. I'm fine, you?"

She nodded and smiled at the same time. "I'm great." She paused for a second so that she could think about her next words one more time. "Look, Sam. I'm sorry I left without saying anything. I wanted to, I really did. But you know how these things go. Sometimes you don't have time to say goodbye to the people you care about the most."

His eyes shot up and looked at them. She saw his facial expression soften a bit. "Andy", he said softly, almost whispering. But before he could continue, he was called away by Staff Sergeant Best. "Sam", she called after him. He stopped and turned around. "For what it's worth. If Luke hadn't asked me to join his taskforce, I would've come to the Penny that night." She looked at him intensely, trying to search for the old Sam Swarek; the one she fell in love with more than a year ago. She smiled softly at him one more time, before walking away.

_So, what do you think? Reviews make my day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you thank you for all the amazing response to my story. You guys are really awesome! I really appreciate it. _

_I always try to stay in to character, but I find it really hard to do. I always wonder if the characters would say of act the way that I write them. So I hope I did them justice in this chapter. I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1._

Andy shut the cruiser door behind her, before fastening her seatbelt and ready for takeoff. She glanced quickly at her partner for today; Oliver Shaw. He put the key in the ignition and moments later a noise was heard, indicating that the engine was coming alive. They were driving for just a minute, when Oliver asked: "You all right, McNally?"

She looked away from the objects outside their squad car and looked at the man driving the car. She shrugged. "He hates me", was all she said. She felt tears forming in her eyes, so she looked away from her partner. _Sam hates me_. It was a perfectly normal reaction after everything that has happened between them. She was expecting him to be distant towards her, pushing her away. Just like he did after the death of Jerry. But that didn't prevend her from cherishing hope that he would welcome her back with open arms, that their first encounter would've gone so much smoother. It was a fools hope. She knew that much right now.

"Sammy doesn't hate you", Oliver said after a moment of silence. "He's just hurt. You know him. He pushes people away when he's hurting." She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, later feeling a little squeeze. "It'll get better, Andy. You just have to keep trying. Show him that you still care for him. I mean, you still care, right?"

A small smile appeared on her face. She nodded. "Yeah", she said with in a low voice. "Yeah, I still care. I still love him, Oliver." The tears that were forming in her eyes only a brief moment ago, reappeared. A small tear was streaming down her cheek.

"Then show him that. Show him that the love is still there. If you show him that you are willing to put up a fight for him... Then I think you guys are going to be fine."

"My feelings for him haven't changed over the last months. Being under gave me time to figure out what the best step for us was. I just… I'm afraid that he has moved on, you know. That being away for six months changed him."

Oliver chuckled while he shook his head. "Let me tell you something, McNally. I've know Sammy since the Academy. I've never seen him so smitten, so head over heels in love with a woman. Trust me when I tell this. Sam hasn't moved on. He only has eyes for you."

When she heard Oliver say these words, the hope that she was still cherishing somewhere resurfaced. Maybe this wasn't a lost battle yet. Maybe there was something worth fighting for. She knew she made a promise to Nick that they would fight for their loved ones. She wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet.

She never wanted something, or in this case someone, so bad in her whole life time. Sam made her feel whole again, also made her life worthwhile again. After Luke had cheated on her she never thought she would be getting her old, carefree self back. Sam made feeling come to the surface she never thought a human could ever feel. She felt loved and cherished like she never felt before. The love they shared when they were together was so great, it was indescribable. It was the love between people she imagined that love would be like, when she was a little girl. When she was young and before her parents started to lead their own separated life, which followed her mother's departure, she witnessed how her parents looked at each other. They were in love, before problems and misery found them and made their lives a living hell. She saw how great love could be, but she also saw how love could leave a path of destruction behind. How much pain it could cause, so that in some cases the pain could only be soothed by alcohol or running away.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the best time to start thinking about her mom and dad. She was glad that her mom was still in her live, despite the fact that things still didn't feel natural between them. Sometimes there were these awkward silences between them, neither had anything to say to one another.

"Thanks, Oliver. I really needed to hear that."

Oliver smiled. "Anytime, McNally. I'm just glad you're back in one piece."

There was an comfortable silence between them, both occupied with their own thoughts. She was glad she was partnered with Oliver this day. In the last couple of years they had become closer. She would never forget the look on his face when he found out the truth concerning his daughter Izzy. The look on his face when he was about to shoot the scumbag for hurting his daughter.

"Oh, by the way", Oliver said to interrupt the peace and quiet. "Now that you're back… You're paying for lunch."

"What?", she asked while smiling at the same time. She furrowed her brows and looked at the person sitting next to her. "Why?"

"For leaving without saying goodbye." He just laughed at her before stepping on the gas one more time.

… **Chapter 2…**

_She's back, _was all he could think about. She was back after six months. She barged in his life again, with her amazing smile and beautiful eyes. It was like the first day they met when she knocked down the door and pointed a gun at him. It was like their story started all over again.

When he sat in the Penny waiting for her to walk through the wooden door, he wanted nothing more than to have another chance. A chance to fix everything between them and start over. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms again, feel her amazing lips on his… He wanted to feel whole again, happy like he was when they were still together. Before Jerry…

He walked to his desk and sighed while he claimed his seat behind one of the many desks at the D's offices. He let out yet another side before started reading one of the files from the stack next to him. He took a sip of his coffee before looking away from the file to the desk 20 feet in front of him. Looking at the empty desk before him he couldn't help but think about his best friend, his brother; the late detective Jerry Barber. Every time he saw the desk it reminded him of Jerry. It also reminded him of the choice he made 4 months ago to become a detective.

Being a detective made him feel close to Jerry, like he was honoring his friend this way. That the people of this division would never forget what a great person he was and how good he was at his job.

"So, any luck on locating the father of Melissa?", Traci Nash asked from the other side of the room.

Ever since he rolled in the detective rotation he had been working close with Nash lately. Working closely with her every day made him realize what his best friend saw in her. Why Jerry ever decided to take the plunge and marry that girl. He knew that Jerry wasn't great at the whole marriage thing. Jerry told him that after his divorce that he would never marry someone else again. When his friend met Traci Nash, he saw him changing for the better. He wasn't sleeping around anymore. He was ready to settle down with someone. And when he heard his friend tell him that he was planning on asking Traci to marry him, he was in total shock. He pointed out that Jerry once told him that he would never marry someone else again. Jerry simply answered: "She's the one, brother. I can tell."

Sam shook his head and thoughts away, before answering the question. "Nope, I have no idea where the father is. Melissa won't talk. She says she has the right to silence. So I think it is hopeless to talk to her right now." Sam leaned back in his desk chair, placing both of his hands behind his head. "We clearly know that she is protecting someone. No idea who that is."

Traci nodded in agreement and wanted to say something, but the ringing of his cell phone prevented her from that. When Sam saw who was calling he stepped out of the office and started to walk towards the interrogation room.

"Hey", he said. "Everything okay?" He opened the door that would lead him to the observation room, where they observed during an interrogation. He was met with the sound of a sobbing woman on the other side of the phone. "Sarah", he said softly. He was starting to worry when his sister didn't immediately answer to him calling her name. So he asked her: "Sarah, what's going on?"

The sobs became louder and louder."She's gone. She left, Sammy." There was a moment of silence. He heard her cough a few times before she spoke again. "Oh, God. I don't know what to do with her anymore. Sammy, please. You've got to help me. I'm at wits end here. I've tried everything, but she just wouldn't listen to me."

Sam inhaled a few times while he closed his eyes. He leaned against the dark grey walls behind him, while he sighed again. This wasn't the first time that his sister had called him about her, that she ran away again. To be quite honest he really had no idea how he could help his sister right now. "What do you need me to do?"

She started to cry again. "She's missing, Sammy. Put together a search party or something. Find her for me, please", she begged.

"You know I can't do that, sis. I'll see what I can do, pull some strings if I have to. There isn't much what I can do for you now. I'm sorry." He hated seeing or hearing his sister like this. His sister was one of the most kind and loving people in the entire world. His sister had such a friendly and sweet personality; she was so forgiving towards others. He never understood why his sister would ever forgive him for things he had done. His sister was different, unlike him. He was closed off, snapped at his friends for nothing and walk out on the people he loved.

"I know. Thanks anyway, little brother. I appreciate it." The sobbing had stopped; he only heard her gentle breathing on the other side of the phone. He inhaled a small amount of air.

"Sarah, listen to me. Her running again away isn't your fault. She decided to run away again. I don't want you to blame yourself for this, okay?" He was trying desperately to reassure her that it wasn't her fault. When it came to situations like these his sister always blamed herself one way or another.

"It feels like it's my fault", she said while her voice cracked and a soft sob followed. "We had a fight last night. She went to her room after that. I never saw her again. Oh God, what if she's cold? What if something happened to her?" He sympathized with his sister. He had no idea what it would feel like when your own child ran away from you and was nowhere to be found. He cared for his niece, more than he would care to admit. But this wasn't the first time that this happened. His niece was a trouble maker for the past 3 years. After Sarah told the truth about her past, his niece pushed her mother away. And that's when the trouble started.

"Look, Sarah, I promise I'll try to figure something out. I'll let you know when I found something, ok?"

"Thanks, Sammy. I love you, little brother."

"Love you too." He hung up while he ran his hand through his hair. What a mess, everything was just such a mess right now. Not just with Sarah and his niece, but also with Andy. How was he going to fix everything in his personal life and not let it distract during work. He took one breath before he opened the door of the observation room and started walking towards the D's office again.


End file.
